Episode 3711
Mikey Episode Number: 3711 Date: Thursday, September 4, 1997 Sponsors: T, 0 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Sonia Manzano 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ten tiny T's in top hats do the tippy tappy tango and take tea. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fish form capital and lowercase T's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster learn some soup manners |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” This airing features the opening line from Sammy Davis, Jr. before Hal and the kids start singing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe counts the number of times Michael Chang bounces a tennis ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows top and bottom by standing on top of the frame, then falling to the bottom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Have you seen my NO?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band forms a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) sings a song all about himself. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|PIZZA: In speed-up footage, a group of kids orders pizza, and have it delivered to their house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A family of snakes makes shapes, and rolls away |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Rumble Bug Hum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hamburger bun factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ren and Stimpy Short | style="text-align: center"|A young girl meets Billy the Beef Tallow Boy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bipadotta leads "Scratch My Back" as a song about two monsters named Jack and Jill who swear that they will always be there to scratch each other's backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A coach gives a pep talk to the number zero |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe and Wolfgang demonstrate the concept of zero |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl's friend tries to guess how many elephants she saw at the zoo today; the answer is zero. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Numbers from 1 to 20 line up, but 17 is missing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy says the "big alphabet," while Alice says the "little alphabet." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy alphabet around a city |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Tadpole" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Professor Tinkerputt announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide